a single red rose
by Courtney Fey
Summary: 1x2 just read...tell me if you like this is the first chapter so far.


Title: A Single Red Rose

Author: Courtney Fey

Ratings: I don't know yet…probably NC-17 by the time I'm done with it

Warnings: This is a fict. that well most likely be in chapters and well take a while but I promise to get them up as fast as I can. I'm not sure how long this story well be and I'm not all that sure as to in the end what the rating well be so just for the purpose of warning you it may end up being a lemon.

Disclaimers: I do not own GW although I really wish I did. Sorry guys don't sue me because you won't get anything for the trouble.

A mist was blowing in from off one of the lakes on L2… it was dense enough that no one could see the single figure crouched under a bridge in the distance. Duo had been sitting here for a while thinking over thoughts that had recently become a part of his every waking moment.

"Why am I always thinking of Heero?" muttered Duo

"It's just not fair. I can't seem to get his slick, beautiful figure…. No, no, no I am not talking about Heero this way! I can't be…erg!"

Confused as to why he was thinking and feeling this way, Duo could not seem to comprehend that maybe Heero might feel the same way. There was no way that Heero would feel this way about the ex-thief…or so Duo thought.

Heero paced back and forth in the bedroom he shared with his partner. Heero was angry… everything he tried, every hint he dropped to Duo as to his feelings for the small pickpocket, the other boy did not even seem to notice or even care about the hints. His desire for the small boy had grown so strong that he could no longer stand the waiting and to even share a room with the other boy was excruciating. As Heero paced to the point of creating a dent in the floor… a knock came upon the door. The moment Heero opened the door a flood of boys and men invaded his room, much to his annoyance…for he wanted to be left to his brooding.

Duo was sitting under the bridge when all the sudden a voice rang out from the mists. Startled he braced himself and prepared to spring to his feet. From out of the pearly mist came a group of six women… all of whom came to stand before him and sit down, in such a way, as there was no escape. With all of them looking at him, he began to worry he had done something wrong. But the women put an end to that thought with a single secret smile.

Heero looked at all the men in his room and wondered what they wanted… for it looked like they were all on a mission.

"What's going on?" asked a puzzled Heero

Looking around the room Heero saw Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zecks, and even Treize starring at him like he was an idiot.

"What do you think is going on moron!" said Zecks

"We are here to talk about Duo" Quatre said ever so softly

Upon hearing this Heero turned a bright shade of red, which being Heero is very un-normal! All the other men smiled a gentle smile as if it were normal for Heero to be feeling flustered. Quatre gave Heero a critical look before again speaking, this time with a grin that scared Heero.

"Heero, we know that cupid has shot his arrow at you and you've fallen from the perfect soldier to a very confused and frustrated young man in love." Said Quatre as if nothing was wrong

"And how would you know this" grumbled Heero

Wufei smiled at Treize and Zecks when Heero mumbled those words and proceeded to burst out laughing. On hearing the sound of Wufei laughing Heero glowered and attempted to leave the room only to be stopped by Trowa and Zecks.

"Get out of my way Trowa" growled Heero

"…"

"Move you two…NOW" Heero shouted

"No… we well not, because you need to hear this, no matter how sensitive you're being! Wufei was laughing because he actually beat Duo on something (which is having someone fall in love with him and realize that he felt the same) and the fact is, Wufei was this bad too if I remember correctly," said Zecks glairing at Wufei

"And he had an invasion of girls rather then all of us…did you not Wufei" said Quatre

Wufei glairs at Quatre and Heero snorts…then chokes due to the realization of what they just had told him and proceeds to look at Wufei with a grin on his lips

"Laugh all you want Heero Yuy but be warned you almost got the girls to…and Relena!" said Wufei indigently

Heero chokes a second time at that thought

Duo looked around at Dorothy, Lady Une, Sally Po, Hilde, Catharine, and Noin. At first he thought he was a goner because these women did not all show up at the same time unexpectedly unless that was the case, but after a few minutes of having the women looking at him like grinning hyenas he could no longer bear it!

"What, what have I done, please tell me so you well stop grinning at me like I'm dinner" squeaked a panicked Duo

Snickers and laughter

"Duo, you're not in trouble, we just wanted to talk to you about something of great importance" said Lady Une

Duo looks suspicious

"What is so important that you had to scare the shit out of me for" demanded Duo

"Heero" all the women shouted at once

"Quit being a Baka, Duo. We know you're in love with him and that you have not told him!" said Noin

Duo sputters and looks like a cornered rabbit about to be eaten by the big bad wolf

"What are you talking about? I am not in love with Heero" said Duo trying to look nonchalant

"Duo why are you lying to yourself…" asked Sally Po

"Duo, its fine that you have feelings for Heero, there's nothing wrong with you loving him. Really there's not." Dorothy said softly

"We have suspected this was the case, from the beginning, actually the guys have had a bet with all of us on you two getting together." Snickered Hilde

"WHAT! Heero and I are a bet for you to laugh about!" shouted Duo looking pissed

" No, Duo. You miss understand. We were making a bet on you because we have all been there and see it in you and Heero. That's why we're all here right now…to help you in anyway possible…except leave you alone about it" said Sally Po

"What? I don't understand what you mean." Confessed Duo

" Well we're here with you and right at this moment Heero should have Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zecks, and Treize in his presence talking to him at this moment about you." Said Noin

Duo turns red at the thought of Heero with all of the guys.

Duo looks around him as he thinks about the hints and possibilities of a future with Heero run though his head. But to Duo's shame he could never see it happening…all the hints, all the openings, and if Heero had wanted to have anything to do with Duo, he would have said or done something about it. Duo began to lose control of the unshed tears that wanted to be spilled, but Duo refused to cry in front of anyone. I Refuse To Be Conned! He thought angrily.

He would not let them see the tears. He refused. In desperation Duo lashed out at all who had meant to help him.

"Heero does NOT have feelings for me. He's the perfect solder and why would he even notice a lowly thief. Can you all tell me something? Why in Hell would you come here? Is this just to break my heart?" Duo practically screamed as tears threatened to fall.

"Duo…I would never come here to hurt you. I want you to be happy. We all love you. You are our family. When none of us had anyone, you were there for us. When I cried and thought about killing myself…who was there to help me through the Darkness." Asked Hilde.

And Duo who was the one who fought on unfair ground just so that people who be free of war?" muttered Sally Po

"STOP IT!WHY CAN"T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT NO MATTER HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM, THAT HE DOES NOT FEEL THE SAME." Screamed Duo with such a tortured sound that all of the women around him flinched back.

"Every time I have dropped hints he always told me to go away or said he was busy. What would you know about that? NOTHING!" shouted duo

All of the sudden Duo spun on his heels and took off running. Surprised by this sudden change in Duo all of the women stood there looking at him as if seeing death itself, returning to the underworld. Duo ran on until he was positive that those Onnas would not follow him. How could they do this to him? How could they torture him like this? These thoughts ran through his head as if on a loop, a never-ending loop. Duo decided right then and there that love was not something that would ever be his no matter what those stupid bitches said.

"Heero Yuy!"

"What Quatre?"

"Heero, I just don't understand what would possess you to bottle this all up inside and try to forget about your feelings for Duo." stated the annoyed Arab.

Heero began to look like he was about the murder the blonde boy with much joy.


End file.
